Office fun
by Nyafu
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi having some "fun" in Iruka's office. AU


**Authors note:**

** This is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind. And just so you know, English isn't my first language so please let me know if there are any errors in the story. I don't own Naruto, and this is YAOI meaning boyxboy. If you don't like, don't read. Other wise, enjoy and reviews are appreciated. **

**Office fun**

Why was Kakashi so damn horny all the time?

Really, he couldn't keep his hands off Iruka for 2 hours!

So here they were, in Iruka's office (AT SCHOOL!), making out and Kakashi had already started to strip off Iruka's clothes.

Kakashi really needed to learn how to control himself.

Iruka had been grading some work in his office when Kakashi quietly sneaked in and hugged his boyfriend from behind. He began to loosen up Iruka's shirt and kiss his neck. Annoyed Iruka started to push Kakashi away with the words "I need to WORK!"

"Come on, that can wait." Kakashi whispered

"No it can't, because unlike you I do my job."

Iruka went back to his work, but of course so didn't Kakashi give up. He continued to kiss Iruka's neck and his hands started to move across Iruka's chest, pinched his nipples through the fabric, and then slowly made their way down to Iruka's pants. Iruka slapped Kakashi's hands away and simply said "Not here."

"Sooo, if if we go somewhere else, can we do it then? Asked Kakashi.

"No! You have to wait till we get home!" Iruka yelled.

"But I want to do it now" Kakashi wined.

"I said NO!" and with that Iruka went back to his work.

But of course, Kakashi wasn't the one to give up in the first place. So he started to nibble Iruka's ear and whispered with a husky voice, "But don't you want it, just as much as I want?" and grabbed Iruka's half hard erection.

Iruka had a hard time concentrating on his work, I mean it's not easy to grade boring papers when your boyfriend is touching you all over. But with his last willpower he tried to push Kakashi away once again.

"Stop it, this is the office. We can't do things like this here and I don't want to." Iruka said shakily.

"Really? You don't want this?" Kakashi palmed Iruka's erection and Iruka moaned.

"Your body says something different" He whispered.

Iruka hated his body in moments like these, it always betrayed him. But he really couldn't help it, he thought as he moaned again. It felt so good. And then he gave in to Kakashi's touch.

And that's how they got in to this situation.

Iruka started to unbutton Kakashi's shirt and Kakashi quickly shrugged it off. When they were both shirtless, Kakashi swiped down all the papers on Iruka's desk. Iruka started to protest, but he was quickly silenced with a kiss. Kakashi lifted Iruka up to the desk, never breaking the kiss, and unzipped Iruka's pants. He pulled them down and just when he started to work on Iruka's underwear. The door slammed open and Konohamaru came in screaming.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! CAN YOU HEL..." he dropped silent when he saw what kind of position they were in.

All three just froze and stared at each other. At first Konohamaru didn't understand what they were doing. But being a friend of Naruto, he quickly got the idea. He turned around to, as fast as possible, tell everyone of what he had seen. But before he could, Kakashi trowed himself at Konohamaru, closed the door and pushed him up the wall. And with a dark and dangerous voice, Kakashi told Konohamaru that if he told anyone about this, he swore to God that he would make Konohamaru regret the day he was born.

Iruka, who had been frozen in chock, quickly pulled up his pants and started to yell at Kakashi.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T THREATHEN A STUDENT!"

Then he turned to Konohamaru and begged him not to tell anyone. Noticing Kakashi's still very evil glare, he silently agreed and left the room. Both Kakashi and Iruka sighed in relief.

"Shall we continue were we left off?" Kakashi asked with a suggestive voice.

"NO! Absolutely NOT, you idiot! What if we get caught again?" And then Iruka kicked Kakashi out from his office.

Later that day, Tsunade called Kakashi and Iruka to her office. She started immanently to yell at them.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!"

Kakashi silently cursed over that Konohamaru couldn't keep his mouth shut, and tried to explain. She would of course not listen and kept on lecturing them. She kept on for an hour, and when she finally done, she sent them away. And right before they stepped out of the door she added.

"And if you really need to have sex during school hours, lock the door."

**END**


End file.
